The Cobalt Shroud
The Council of the Cobalt Shroud or Cobalt Shroud are a Grup of Luzi formed together to stop any Nilutenbre or Noctenbre from disrupting the lives of mortals The founding of the Shroud The Luzi were still adapting to their new lifestyle. During the time of the fifth generation of the Noctenbre, a new unit was formed to take care of those who were helpless against them and the Noctenbre, whom they believe are in cahoots. Fond of their new ablates, many of them developed skills like one another, however only a few were chosen to govern over those people with those talents. Soon the Luzi were divided into seven different houses. Each one with a unique skill, power or ability. These seven leaders, lead by the head of the Aurenum family, were known as the Conseil of the Cobalt shroud. Their name comes from the idea of being the veil that covers the darkness from those who fear it. The Cloaks they wear also works as their main symbol, which represents the shroud that guards people against the shadows. List of ranks This list applies to all houses of the council. *Blue agent: The lowest and most basic rank. They specialize in hunts and attacks. The shroud consist of of over thousands of agents. *Navy Marcoat: These are the second in command for most of the units. They can have 10-50 agents under their command. *Cyan Magester: third highest ranking in the units. There are at least ten within each house if not more. *Sapphire Grandmaster: The second hgihest in the ranks Each house has one and they speak directly to the house leader *Cobalt chairmen: The leader of the house and one of the seven members of the actual council of Cobalt *Cobalt Chief: the highest rank of the Cobalt Shroud that runs all seven houses. The Seven Houses The shroud is divided into seven houses, each one specializing in different abilities and strengths *House of Garrow: Garrow is known as “Astral Knight” in the ancient language. Garrow members have powers that involve being able to fly and make themselves intangible. They normally possesses the light, dark, and or fire elements They carry different kinds of swords, blades, and knives. They are also known for their incredible speed. Some would even be a match for Sonic. Each of them has green eyes. ::: Known Members: Lila, Guyllos *House of Warttzen: Warttzen known as “Psychic knight” is the house that consist of psychics that possess powers such as telepathy, psychokinesis and mind powers. They possess the light, sound and steel elements. They also specialize in technological advances such as the orbitals. But where they excel in knowledge and smarts, they lack in the physical field and aren’t very strong compared to their fellow houses. Each of them has gray eyes :::: Known members: Enid *House of Don-Gerren: Known as the “Gilled Knight” Many of the members of this house are amphibian or reptilian. They can use the elements of water, sound and light. They are highly skilled in marshal arts hand-to-hand combat, swimming and fighting. However, though strong this tribe is known to be very distant and sometimes scatterbrained. They each have yellow eyes :::: Known Members: Lili *House of Folos-wool: Translated into “Were-warriors. Most of them fall in the canine category. Possessing the elements of lightning and darkness. They are known for their immense strength and impossible amount of endurance being able to take the impact of bullets and even missiles. Some even have the ability to extend or expand a number of their limbs. The more hits they take the stronger and angrier they get. However, once they burn out, they become vulnerable and are suspectable to anything. They are also known for being wild, lose and out of control. They are strong but not known for being smart or having rational thought. They all have red eyes *House of Bowien: They are known as the “Hidden Knights” They are full of creatures that dwell in the dark such as rodents, bats, and other nocturnal creatures. Their elements consist of wind, fire, earth and of course Darkness. Their specialty is best for stealth missions, assassinations and going undercover. The downside however is that they wouldn’t last long in a fight, in which they escape as quick as they can. They can be very moody and are known to be cynical and dark. Because of their purple eyes, they can be easily mistaken for Cramoisi Vampires. *House of Robos-Whin: They are known as “wizard, or magic knights” members of this house are highly skilled scholars who specialize in many forms of magic and technomancy. This is known to be the second highest of the houses as far as standards go. They are capable of mastering Earth, fire, Ice, Lightning light and dark elements. They are very wise and are often consulted for their wisdom and experience. They are known for their high speed, and strength, but have low defense. Their eyes are sky blue. *House of Acurria: The final and strongest house are know as the “Holy Knights” They are the closest to their ancient Niluzian ancestors possessing the blood of actual angels. They are the strongest of all the seven houses, specializing in all forms of fighting and are capable of master any element. The highest ranking knight is capable of mastering up to five elements, maybe more. They are known for their sense of justice and desire for peace. Their eyes are deep blue. ::::: Known Members: Damos, Metatron, Klaus, Zerach